Crossing Over
by DarkJuliet
Summary: Alright this is an odd story... It has 2 authors: myself and The Phan Ghost. we will switch back and forth between chapters. The story is about 2 best friends who can travel to Harry Potter, Riddick, and their own world... enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The Two Best Friends

Disclaimer: I and The Phan Ghost own nothing from either The Harry Potter series OR any of the Riddicks (but maybe for christmas, we can always hope). Gwen and Alex are ours so back off or we will make werewolf Lupin EAT you!  
DarkJuliet: Okay, this story is going to be a bit strange, me and The Phan Ghost have decided to co-write a story. Dont worry, the chapters will stay together. Im writing the first chapter.  
AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA Chapter One: The Best Friends and the Strange Machine (Gwen's P.O.V.)

I sighed as my best friend, Alex, drug mel up to Alex's Laboratory of Terror (a.k.a. Alex's Bedroom). Alex looked extremely excited, so she was pretty hyped up, taking stairs three at a time, hopping from foot to foot when I made the hyper girl hold still and wait. "Come on, Alex, what's the big surprise?" I asked, brushing a strand of my dark red (like mahogany with red) hair from my face. Alex's own bright orange hair was tied into a messy ponytail with an old scrunchie, clearly a sign that Alex had been "expirimenting" again. I sighed again; Alex and I had been best friends since... well forever. I knew Alex better than anyone, even myself; and I was damned sure that Alex knew me better than anyone. Alex had a tendancy to try and transport us into whatever universe she liked at the time. Alex was a genius with the mentality of a 5 and 1/2 year old. Though the orange-haired girl was physically older (age: 18) I was the more reasonable one (i was only 17, nearly 18)... this by no means meant that I was down to earth... just more so than my best friend... which wasn't very hard to be, considering Alex went around telling people that she is actually an alien from Asteroide T1C3H5 Oumset 4 (or Atchoum when asked to abreviate). "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" came Alex's response, bringing me from my thoughts. I noticed the mischevious and triumphant look that glowed in Alex's black eyes. ~Did she steal someone's underwear again?"~ I wondered, recalling the time that Alex had stolen every single pair of underwear from the football teams houses and replaced them with girly, pink, lacey thongs. I giggled slightly at the memory; I remembered it well, seeing as I had talked their school principal out of punishing Alex due to lack of information.  
"And just in case you're wondering: NO I DIDN'T STEAL THE FOOTBALL TEAM'S UNDERWEAR!" Alex added. I laughed, Alex knew me well. Finally, they arrived at the "Laboratory of Terror". Alex's grin was wide and toothy, it kind of scared me, since that grin usually meant "we're going to pull this prank and get into trouble." "Gwendolyn Anne Catherwood, you are my best friend and in honor of your upcoming 18 birthday I have created... THIS!" Alex said, pulling a silky cover off of a strange machine. I stood there for a moment.  
"What does it do?" I asked. "I'm not entirely sure... but if my calculations are correct then the time warp plug will allow a vortex to open therefore, according the the Timeline Therom..." Alex began, but I stopped her.  
"English, Alex, English." I reminded.  
"Was I speaking French again?" Alex asked, quite serious.  
"No, you were speaking Genius." I said, smiling at my friend.  
"Oh, right... sorry... Anyway, this machine will allow us to travel to TWO destinations and back to our world." Alex said, beaming. She was obviously proud of herself. I decided to bite, though I was a bit skeptical that the machine would actually work,  
"Where would this machine take us?" I asked my friend. Alex's beaming smile got even bigger... if possible.  
"We can go to either any of the Riddick movies or any of the Harry Potter books." Alex said. "Will it work?" I asked. "Yes! I know it will, when we do this... and then I do this..." Alex said, pressing random buttons. The machine began whirring and bleeping. "Grab those two backpacks by the door!" Alex said over the machine. I looked around and quickly found the bags... man were they HEAVY! But I picked them up and rushed to Alex's side; I was feeling hopeful, usually Alex's expiriments had exploded by now, maybe this one would work... just maybe. The machine began whirring louder and faster. I handed Alex her black backpack, and pulled my black and red one over my shoulders. Alex and I hooked hands and held on tight when the machine flashed a bright light. I squeezed my dark green eyes shut and prayed to god nothing would explode... Nothing exploded. I felt as though I was falling, and sure enough, I hit a hard, cold surface. My hand was still holding fast to Alex.  
"You alive?" my orange-haired friend asked. "Yeah... I think..." I replied. We stood up, releasing the other's hand. Looking around, I saw that we landed in a hallway. The walls, floor, and ceiling all made of stone bricks. An arched doorway was nearby and the hall was lit by torches. "I dont think we're in Kansas anymore." I said, in awe. "Wait... when were we EVER in Kansas?" Alex asked. I rolled my eyes at the reply. "Okay, if we're not at home, and we're not in Kansas... where are we?" I heard my friend ask; at that moment a blonde haired boy, about 18, rounded the corner. His silvery-blonde hair was slicked back, his grey-blue eyes were opened wide with surprise. "Who are you?!" the boy asked.  
"Alex... we're in Harry Potter." I said, in awe. Alex jumped up,  
"OH YEAH! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK! YES!" she shrieked, jumping up and down with excitement... suddenly she stopped.  
"Which book?" she asked. I looked at the blonde, trying to control my urge to jump on him, tie him up, and lock him in my closet... (it was Draco Malfoy, my absolute favorite character from Harry Potter)  
"Um... where's Voldemort?" I asked. His grey-blue eyes widened in shock,  
"He's dead... he has been for about 6 months now... where have you too been? Under a rock?" Draco replied.  
"Uh.. Alex.. we are in the unwritten 8th book." I told her; my friend's black eyes twinkled and her smile widened.  
"You're kidding... That is awesome!" she exclaimed.  
"Listen... I'm going to have to report you to Dumbledore..." Draco said. I spun around.  
"But... didn't he die... I mean you were supposed to kill him!" I said. Alex quickly covered my mouth.  
"Sorry about her, she's still in shock." Alex said. Draco just turned around.  
"Follow me." he ordered. Alex nodded and began to drag me after my Slytherin Prince. *sigh.  
"Listen... obviously, this world is a bit different from the books. Don't give anything away!" Alex hissed. I nodded and Alex removed her hand.  
"Yuck! Don't you wash your hands after handling car grease?" I asked, whispering. "I didn't have time!" Alex replied. I shook my head.  
Draco led us to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
"Hershey's Kiss." he said, and the statue moved aside to let him in. We followed Draco (what a nice ass) up a set of stairs, to the office door. Draco knocked.  
"Come in, Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice called. Draco did as told and opened the door. Alex and I rushed in before Draco had a chance to shove us in. We looked up and were both blinded by the damned twinkle in Dumbledore's light blue eyes. I slid a pair of sunglasses on (from my backpack), but Alex jumped back, shielding her eyes.  
"GOD IT BURNS!!!" Alex shrieked. I put my head in my hands, why dear god? Why? What went wrong with her? Dumbledore chuckled, amused, as I slid Alex's sunglasses in front of Alex's eyes. Then we turned to Dumbledore and waited for him to speak.  
GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA DarkJuliet: Okay, here's the first chapter. The Phan Ghost will be doing the second chapter. After that I'll try to add the third chapter as fast as I can... REVIEW!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Bumblebee and Sevvy

DarkJuliet: Okay, here it is at last. Chapter Two. The Phan Ghost wrote this one. Sorry it took so long to update.

- "GOD IT BURNS!!!" Alex shrieked. I put my head in my hands, why dear god? Why? What went wrong with her? Dumbledore chuckled, amused, as I slid Alex's sunglasses in front of Alex's eyes. Then we turned to Dumbledore and waited for him to speak.-

Chapter Two: Bumblebee and Sevvy

(Alex's POV)  
When I entered Bumblebee's office I had expected...something like a cluttered cosy place. Instead I got burned by the Twinkle Of Doom. Also known as Tod! Gwen was kind enough to slip my glasses onto my nose while I was wailing on the floor and after I had composed myself we turned in unison towards the Hogwarts Headmaster and waited for him to speak. ...and waited. And waited some more, trying to avoid the TOD eyes.  
I chanced a look around me, Draco was getting impatient, his face set in a sneer of annoyance directed straight at US; Gwen looked still as a statue but from where I was I could see the tip of her shoe tapping in a sort of rythm I couldn't recognize.  
I'll blame my actions later on ADD or the five cups of coffee I took this morning or something but...I couldn't help it. When my eyes landed on the Sorting Hat I dived for it with a squeal.  
Draco Malfoy, son of luscious mouthful didn't move except to sneer wider, Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow and Gwen sighed before placing her arm strategically in my path and holding me back inches from an expansive, magical looking vase.  
"That was close." I snickered in my best 'Pippin' voice.  
With a small 'stop acting like yourself!' glare Gwen pushed me back to my place before Gandalf uhm...Dumbledore and decided to speak since no one was so inclined.  
"Good evening headmaster, my name is Gwen, this is my..." here she seemed to hesitate and I looked at her with my best tear-shiny eyes and innocent expression "my friend Alex. We..." more hesitation where she looked to me for help.  
"well you see I made this machine to travel through space and time that reads our minds and selects the different alternate realities or universes that correspond to where we want to go! Quite ingenious if I may say so myself." I grinned and winked at Draco who seemed a little lost (and the explanation wasn't even complicated yet, wait till I explain to him all the different colored components of my beauty.  
"Unfortunately The Space Time and Universe Exploration Device can only take us to two different worlds and in between each trip we need to refuel with a chemical compound only found in... bananas and soy sauce." I ended my sentence with a wide, toothy smile.  
For a very long time (in my opinion) no one moved or commented. When I finally braught my hand up and scratched my ear (still smiling mind you) Draco I'm-The-Prince-Of-Slytherin-So-Respect-Me-You-Pathetic-Being Malfoy exploded.  
"Headmaster, surely you cannot believe this insanity?" My smile widened if possible. Trust dear Draco to pay me a compliment so early after we'd just met! He's so thoughtful!  
Gwen slapped my arm. "In your dreams."  
I scowled. "It could have."  
Gwen lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Or not." I relented.  
Finally we shifted our attention back to the headmaster who was looking at us with that bloody twinkle again (though down a notch or two so I could survive the radiation.  
"For some completely incomprehensible reason...I believe you." He laughed slightly, beard shaking as he did.  
Draco and Gwen made the same shocked noise of disbelief. I just grinned.  
I bowed, ignoring Gwen's wide eyed stare. "T'is a pleasure and if we may ask for shelter and ingredients to refuel our STUED?"  
I pronounced it 'stud' and the effin twinkle only increased, making me almost cower away.  
After another few minutes of silent observation of the two (clearly deranged) girls that had suddenly appeared in the middle of Hogwarts grounds, the Bumblebee, ex-head of the Order of the Roasted Duck nodded.  
"Please make yourselved at home for as long as you need to refuel and rest; I shall inform Severus and you can ask him the ingredients you need." his lips twitched into a smile; combined with the Twinkle Of Doom it made me take a reluctant step back.  
"I feel this year will be quite amusing."  
Not quite sure what to do or say, Gwen and I nodded while Draco only glared at us.  
"I will ask the house elves to prepare the guest rooms for you and let you rest," we nodded and turned towards the door but stopped suddenly when Dumbledore uttered that one little word.  
"However..." little chill going down our spines, "I shall want explanations tomorrow morning about your knowledge of the war...amongst other things."  
Gwen took over when she saw I was rooted to my place, eyes glassy. Simple little word that made me freeze...THE word my mum used when she found one of my (numerous) failed experiments had burned down a couch or fried a TV.  
"Of course mister Dumbledore sir, thank you for receiving us."  
Taking my hand Gwen led us out, Draco staying behind to say a few things to the headmaster but telling us (with boredom and annoyance clear in his tone and sneer) to wait for him at the bottom of the stairs.  
Whatever he complained to the BumbleBee about he was back with us within ten minutes looking even moodier (if possible.  
Without acknowledging us properly, the Ice Prince of Slytherin mentioned for us to follow him and set off down a random corridor (or at least it looked random to me.  
"Jeez, what crawled up your arse and died?" I muttered loud enough for Gwen to hear and bite her lip.  
Our dear guide must have had excellent ears however because he whirled on us in a second and almost bared his teeth. "What did you say?"  
Gwen and I smiled and stared at him, eyes slightly unfocused and I let Gwen do the honours.  
"She said the cheese has been mauled in our ears and fried."  
Clearly disbelieving but without proof, he turned from us and continued walking though this time his steps were haughty and his robes billowed slightly behind him like ...a ...cape.  
"Don't you dare jump him. He's an angry enough bugger as it is."  
I pouted. There were the downsides to Gwen knowing me so well...she stopped me whenever I wanted to glomp really dangerous people...like Malfoy. OOooh...wait a second...I could glomp Severus 'Sevvy' Snape!!! Oh this was.  
"And no, not Snape either."  
...well da-ay-um... 


	3. Chapter 3: Giving In

DarkJuliet: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been away from a computer for a long period of time... I know, it's horrible! Well enjoy the new chapter.

"Don't you dare jump him. He's an angry enough bugger as it is."  
I pouted. There were the downsides to Gwen knowing me so well...she stopped me whenever I wanted to glomp really dangerous people...like Malfoy. OOooh...wait a second...I could glomp Severus 'Sevvy' Snape!!! Oh this was.  
"And no, not Snape either."  
...well da-ay-um.  
Chapter 3: Giving In (Gwen's P.O.V.)

I looked at Alex's crestfallen face and sighed,  
"Okay, maybe Snape... Just once though." I gave in. Alex smiled like a crazy woman, making me doubt my decision. "Professor Snape is in here," Draco said, coldly. He knocked on a chamber door. I took the moment we had before the door was opened properly to examine Draco from the top of his silvery-blonde head... to his nicely shaped ass. I knew that Alex had a thing for Lucieus so I could only assume, Draco was all mine. A smirk must have spread across my face because Alex burst into peals of hysterical laughter. She fell to the floor, her orange hair falling into her happy face. Draco shot me a questioning look, I shrugged my shoulders. Then the door opened, Snape stood in the entry way. "Yes? Can I help you?" he asked, in his slow, sneering voice. Alex jumped up and looked at me. I nodded and stepped out of the way, pulling Draco with me. My friend shrieked and hopped on the Professor. "WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS?" Snape yelled, obviously scared out of his head. I waited a moment before saying,  
"Alright Alex, up." She mumbled an argument,  
"I'll pull you off and tie you up." I threatened. Alex sighed and stood up, I could see the dissapointment in her dark eyes. Draco and I helped pull up Snape who was glaring evilly at Alex. "What do you want? And who are they?" Snape snapped (hahaha, Snape snapped). "Uh... hi... yeah they are right here. My name's Gwen and this is my best friend, Alex. We're here because Dumbledore told us to ask you for a few ingredients." I explained, giving him my best cold glare. We stared at each other for a moment, in a silent competition of who can give the iciest look. Alex started shivering, but I didn't give up. I had stared down worse than Snape... including the President of the United States. (Alex was a bit of a computer genius, when we were 12 she hacked into the world wide government computer base and nearly set off every nuclear missile in the world, after directing them all at the North Pole). Eventually, as I knew he would, Snape turned away,  
"What ingredients do you need?" he asked, reluctantly. I turned to Alex who stepped forward... and then listed a dozen, unpronouncable ingredients at 500 miles per hour. Snape, Draco, and I all stared at her in utter confusion. She looked around,  
"What?" she asked, innocently. "Repeat that in English." I said, gently. "Oh... was I speaking Genius again?"  
"Yeah." I said, nodding. "Sorry... okay, I need bananas and soy sauce." Alex said, looking at Snape. "I'm sorry, my store does not include bananas and soy sauce." Snape said in his "i'm better than you learn it quickly" voice. "Great, what are we going to do now?" Alex demanded, turning to me. I shrugged and then remembered something, I smiled.  
"Oh god, not that smile." Alex said.  
"What?" Draco asked, worried. "That's her, 'i'm plotting something evil', smile." Alex explained. "I AM NOT PLOTTING SOMETHING EVIL!" I protested... but I knew that Alex would see straight through that. "I'll tell you later." I promised, putting my head down. "I am glad to see that you are all getting along." a new voice said. We turned to see Dumbledore coming down the hallway. "Headmaster, I am sorry to say that I do not have the ingrediants these girls need." Snape said. "Well then, they will just have to stay here until we can get them what they need." Dumbledore said. "OH! CAN WE STAY IN GRYFFINDOR!?" I asked, excited. Dumbledore's twinkle brightened. Alex hissed and hid under Snape's large, billowy cloak. "Okay, I think we can do that." the wizened, old wizard said. I pulled Alex from the cloak, "We're going to go meet Fred and George Weasley!" I said, excited.  
"Harry Potter too!" she said, meeting my enthusiasm. We took off down the halls after the headmaster, leaving the extremely good-looking Draco and the Potions Professor behind. 


	4. Chapter 4: Georgous Twins of Gryffindor

- "Harry Potter too!" she said, meeting my enthusiasm. We took off down the halls after the headmaster, leaving the extremely good-looking Draco and the Potions Professor behind. -  
Alex's POV Chapter Four: Gorgeous Twins of Gryffindor

It was only something like fifteen minutes later that we realized...we didn't know the way to the Gryffindor Common Room much less our way around the castle.  
As of such, we were stuck in a long, endless corridor with freaky moving staircases either sides and only locked doors every few meters.  
"Well this is...peachy."  
I looked at Gwen and smiled; "I like peaches. Very fresh and light fruits." Her eyebrow raised in disbelief. My smile faltered slightly.  
"Nuooooooo. You like peaches because the last time you saw one was in the hands of a spandex-clad rock star with a funky hair-do."  
I scrunched up my eyebrows in thought. "Whe...AH YES! My dear sexy, tight butt, David Bowie!"  
Gwen rolled her eyes then continued walking as I hummed 'As The World Falls Down' behind her. "I just wish we could suddenly be transported through space and matter and appear in front of the portrait Hall for the Gryffindor house before I fall off my feet in exhaustion."  
It was my turn to raise an eyebrow towards Gwen. "This is not good my friend."  
She sent me a look. "Alright; I give. Why?"  
"I have infected you!" I sobbed, clinging to her arm. "You just talked genius."  
Gwen didn't otherwise respond and instead stopped walking.  
Somehow the endless corridor around us had disappeared and we were now in front of a huge portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress doing her nails.  
"Wow... it ain't over 'till the fat lady sings."  
I couldn't help it...I just HAD to say that.  
The good news was that we'd found the Gryffindor Common Room, the bad news was, because the portrait lady had taken offense, we were locked out.

A few hours later, Gwen and I almost passed out in hunger near the portrait who was still fuming at me, voices reached us.  
Two males from the sound of it, coming here!  
I pushed myself up, kicked Gwen in the ribbs, smirking when she scowled and hurried to meet the students. Hopefully they'd let us in.  
And then...I melted.  
I was pretty sure Gwen would join me very soon in a puddle on the floor.  
I wasn't in the least sorry to say that the movied did NOT do them justice.  
Fred and George in all they glory were arguing, making their way towards us totally oblivious to the world surrounding them.  
Gwen appeared at my elbow.  
"wavy locks of ruby beauty, pale skin glowing in the faint light and..." I turned to Gwen, mood completely shot down.  
"And freckles."  
She glared at me.  
"Freckles can be very appealing."  
"Suuuuure...it only looks like a few bugs came and left their droppings all around your nose."  
Completely outraged Gwen lunged at me, sending me reeling back, arms doing pretty little cirlces as I tried to regain balance and into...the Weasley Twins.  
Wo might I say caught us in their muscular arms and looked down at us in sync.  
"And who might-"  
"-you be fair-"

"-maidens?"

Our eyes flitting from each twin as they finished each other's sentences.  
"I'm in heaven." Gwen sighed.  
...and I had to agree. 


	5. Chapter 5: Dobby Meets Alex

DarkJuliet: Sorry it took so long... and sorry I forgot the intro to the last chapter. It was Phan's. This one is mine. Sorry again.

Chapter Five: Dobby Meets Alex -Our eyes flitting from each twin as they finished each other's sentences.  
"I'm in heaven." Gwen sighed.  
...and I had to agree.-

I was having a hard time breathing as Fred and George introduced themselves. I glanced over, to see that Alex was drooling, i nudged her and she quickly rubbed her mouth.  
It turns out that the twin she had fallen into was Fred. I pulled her off and looked back up,  
"I'm sorry, my friend gets a little dizzy when she gets hungry." I apologized. Both the twins grinned identical grins and me and Alex lost our train of thought.  
"It's alright, mates, I'm Fred." "And I'm George."  
"What are your names?" they asked unanimously. I stuttered until I could remember my name,  
"Gwendolyn, but you can call me Gwen." I said finally. "Uh..... huh?" Alex asked. "And this is my friend, Alex." I quickly covered. Alex nodded, still gaping at the twins, who were smiling mischeiviously. "So, are you too having trouble getting into the Common Room?" George asked,  
"Or were you just waiting around to try meet us." Fred joked. "Al... We... made the Fat Lady angry, so she refuses to let us in." I explained. Fred and George laughed. Alex said something in French that I suspected had to do with the twins and some unprintable activities. She had a dangerous, mischevious gleam in her dark eyes. "Excuse me, just one moment." I said, pulling Alex away.  
"I don't know what you're planning, but DON'T DO IT!" I ordered. "Damn," Alex cursed, "You know me too well. I was going to lure them into a room and have my way with them... and maybe some Twizzlers." "How? They're wizards who are allowed to do magic at the moment.... and where the hell would you even get Twizzlers here?" Alex simply shrugged and I turned back to the twins.  
"Sorry, but we heard Twizzlers and it sounds like candy..." George began.  
"Are you two hungry?" Fred finished. "YES!" Alex and I cried instantly. We jumped forward and hugged the twins tightly. "Alright, follow us." The twins said at the same time. As we followed them through the halls, I wondered if they practiced that talent.... then decided that they probably didnt need to practice. I noticed that Fred kept glancing back at Alex... who was currently tied to my belt buckle (so I could be sure that she would not wander off in this huge castle and get into trouble.) Watching Fred and George play around, teasing each other lovingly, it made me think of Breaking Benjamin's new song "I Will Not Bow" though that song suited Riddick more. "Here we are, the kitchens." Fred said, gesturing to a large portrait of fruit. "I REMEMBER THIS! YOU TICKLE THE PEAR!" I exclaimed before thinking. "Ah, you know our secret." George teased, my face was hot and I knew I was blushing. Fred reached up and tickled the pear. It laughed hysterically and the portrait swung open, revealing the large... really large... humongous kitchen. House Elves moved around everywhere, carrying plates of food, doing dishes and other such housework. Alex spotted the familiar pillowcased and sock wearing House Elf, she shrieked and hopped forward, glomping Dobby. She squeezed the small Elf and kissed his bald head,  
"DOBBY! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME AND LOVE YOU AND HIDE YOU IN MY CLOSET!" she shrieked. Dobby looked terrified, Fred and George looked amused. I quickly grabbed a glass of water and splashed it on my friend,  
"NO! Bad Alex!" I scolded. She pouted, but put Dobby down. The Elf ran behind me and hid. "Look, you scared poor Dobby. Apologize."  
"Sorry Dobby." Alex said, sadly, dropping her gaze to the ground. "It's alright Miss..." Dobby reassured. She grinned crazily, Fred and George burst into hysterics. House Elves soon provided us with several trays of food. I sat down, Alex was already eating everything in sight. "If your hungry, eat now." I warned the twins. 


	6. Chapter 6: Hagrid

Okay, here's Phan's latest chapter. thnk u for ur patience we r.... just thnks it was nice. hope u enjoy! Ill get mine up ASAP

Chapter 6: Hagrid

Alex's POV

I could have been vexed at Gwen's comment on my hogging all the food but frankly...I was just too darn hungry.  
I have never been a subtle flirt, rather I'm too airheaded to notice until the guy gets exasperated and just kisses me already....it only happened once and I dumped the guy three days later when I learned he had another girlfriend and he wasn't too inclined to leave her for me.  
As it was, Fred was sitting close to me and kept picking the food in my plate. It could be taken as flirting...or just an annoying fun friend.  
I gulped the last of the pumpkin juice (freeesh!) and sat back in my seat with a satisfied sigh.  
"Finished?" Fred asked in amusement and I nodded.  
"Now we can...TRY BROOMS!" I squeaked excitedly.  
Gwen turned slightly green around the gills. We'd all been hungry...and had eaten probably half the kitchen. The simple idea of moving around at breakneck speed on a flimsy piece of cleaning equipment was making three thirds of our little group queasy.  
"Gah. You people are impossible." I stuck my best arrogant-sneering face and walked out with Gwen's snicker and amused glances of the twins.  
I stopped a few meters out of the kitchen and looked around. Corridors. Jeez, more and more corridors....  
'Ok!' I thought to myself, 'I shall find the quidditch pitch all on my own for once!'  
And I set off, I was a woman on a mission, I was!  
Ten minutes later I was lost again.  
"This would be the perfect moment to meet another very attractive HP caracter to help me out of here." I muttered.  
A great booming voice freaked me into jumping three feet in the air and whirling around in panic.  
"'ellow there lil' fella! Are ye lost then?!" A huuuuuuuge person almost shouted and I winced.  
I could make out details of his belly...but his face was faaaaaar away.  
"I like popcorn." I told him randomly, wondering if he'd understand.  
Rubeus Hagrid nodded, almost wisely.  
"Maple sirup be best on buttered toast."  
My eyes widened. "OMIGOD YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" I shrieked and backed up a step.  
"Ye should be careful, I furgot me Blast-Ended-Screwt in tha' corridor."  
Tears almost came to my eyes. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Alex." I put my hand forward.  
Hagrid smiled, though I couldn't quite make it out with the beard.  
And just as he was about to introduce himself....


	7. Chapter 7: I'M SAVED!

Alrighty then, here is my chapter. In case I didn't say it last time, the last Chapter was Phan's. Gwen and Alex and the STUED are ours, back off. Thnx for ur patience.

Chapter 7: I'M SAVED!!!!!

Gwen's P.O.V.

After about 10 minutes, Alex didn't return. That's when I got worried. I convinced the twins (oh my god I'm hanging out with FRED and GEORGE WEASLEY!) to help me look for her.

They agreed and we split up… sorta… Fred went one way, George and I went another.

Apparently, my panicky nerves were quite obvious because George kept trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He promised, gently placing a hand on my upper arm. I nodded,

"Yeah, she's got to be here somewhere." I said, but I knew Alex and I knew that every second that went by was adding to the chance she would annoy someone _really dangerous_… like Voldemort!... wait he's dead… Like Lucies Malfoy!

We didn't find Alex, but we _did_ find the Quidditch field, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I couldn't resist. Harry was on the ground holding his Firebolt. I ran forward ant tackled him. Then I ran off with the broom. George was laughing while Ron and Hermione were helping Harry up. I jumped on the broom and did exactly as Mrs. Hooch had said in Book One.

It wasn't until too late that I remembered a _very_ important fact:

Heights scare me… _really really badly!!_

I shrieked and gripped the broom tightly.

"**Alex! Help Me!**" I yelled. George grabbed the nearest broom stick and flew up… This was officially the _**Most Embarrassing Moment of My Life**_!

The mischievous spark was gone from George's eyes and was replaced by worry.

"Okay, Gwen," he said with a soothing voice. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm going to fly up next to you and help you down." He said. I nodded but dint loosen my grip.

George came up next to me and tried to take me of the Firebolt. I released for a split second, only to grab onto George as though he were _life_. He set me down on his broom, in front of him, and held me with one arm, steering with the other hand.

"It's okay, I've got you." He murmured, comfortingly.

The Firebolt floated back down to Harry.

"Sorry Harry," I called. He didn't reply. George, my savior, flew off… and I started getting dizzy.

We flew around the _entire_ school. But didn't see a single trace of Alex.


	8. Chapter 8: Alex Falls Out A Window

DarkJuliet: So here beith Phan's chapter, im sorry about the wait. ill try to update faster, but i have a bad case of WRITER'S BLOCK! *scary music*

Chapter Eight: Alex Falls Out A Window

Tears almost came to my eyes. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Alex." I put my hand forward.  
Hagrid smiled, though I couldn't quite make it out with the beard.  
And just as he was about to introduce himself....

A cold voice resonated near my ear and I shrieked in fear.  
There you are. Slapping steps taken towards my cowering form.  
The headmaster sent me to help you , Draco sneered here, get your uniform from Hogsmead. His eyes flickered over Hagrid then to my still extended hand towards the half giant. Hi sneer grew, he grabbed my hand and dragged me away, mumbling a VERY vague apology to Hagrid.  
bloody oaf, leaving his things all over the corridors. And as I looked down, I noticed the bottom of his robes were singed and still smoking.  
I decided to pretend not to notice anything in case he realized it was my fault he had to pass near hagrid s-blast-ended-newts rigged corridors.  
And I had to go through there to find you his eyes flashed in my direction rather coldly because someone can t go ANYWHERE without getting lost. I felt tears come up; it isn t my fault I have a faulty sense of orientation Draco looked at me again and sighed when he saw my red eyes.  
I m not angry. Funny how he had me figured out already YAI! I jumped at his neck and kissed his cheek, leaving a big slobby wet spot there and then ran off in a random direction, cackling wildly.  
Hey! Don t get lost again! We still have to find I didn t hear the rest because I d seen something, right outside the window.  
Something that looked suspiciously like .  
GWEN! I yelled and climbed onto the window sill, swaying slightly before grabbing hold of the shutter and leaning out so she d see me.  
GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! I yelled as loud as my voice could go which was actually quite loud (though no one ever told me I had a beautiful enough singing voice to do opera.  
The broom carrying my best friend and a familiar red head did a 180 and sped back towards my window.  
No! Don t ! I wanted to wave but Draco s panicked cry made me start and fall!  
Ok so it was just my own clumsyness which made me trip on my own shoelace but these are tiny, insignificant details.  
And so I fell out of one of Hogwart s windows, looking like a dork because not only did I fall because I tripped on my own shoelace but also because said shoe detached itself, dropped to the same level as my face and hit me in the middle of my forehead.  
and it s gonna leave a bruise just great 


	9. Chapter 9: Seperated

Dark Juliet: Please forgive my lateness... i had a terrible disease known as WRITER'S BLOCK!!! *enter scary music here* anyway... enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Seperated *Gwen's P.O.V.*

"Alex!" I yelled, as my best friend fell from the window. I pushed George out of the way, trying to grab for Alex. But I slipped and fell from the slim broom. George grabbed for me, but missed by a hair's breadth. I grabbed Alex's wrist and then closed my eyes, waiting for impact.... and waited... and waited.  
Finally I opened my eyes, to find myself hovering inches above the ground.  
"Gwen... you didnt tell me you could FLY!" Alex exclaimed.  
"Well, with all the excitement I guess I forgot..." I replied, sarcastically. "Now... I just have to figure out how to get down..." Eventually, Alex and I fell to the ground... I was EXHAUSTED! "Do you think I have any cool powers??" Alex asked, excited. She jumped up and down, trying to fly. George landed next to us, it wasnt until then that I noticed he still had both ears.  
"Are you okay???!!!" he asked, worried. Fred came running into view,  
"Bloody Hell! That was BRILLIANT!" he complimented. I noticed a bruise forming on Alex's forehead. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!? Oh, Alex, come here and let me see!" I immediately began to fuss over Alex, who cringed away from my touch.  
"I'm fine..." she insisted. Fred and George laughed as I furiously dug through my pockets for a band-aid, because SOMEHOW Alex had managed to cut herself. I often wonder, amazed, how she manages to injure self no matter WHAT she does. I could lock my best friend in a plastic bubble and she would still find some way to hurt herself.  
"You two are... INSANE!"  
The four of us (Fred, George, Alex and I) turned to see Malfoy glaring at us. "Now, if you two will FINALLY come with me to Hogsmeade so we can pick up your uniforms, robes, and wands..." Draco snapped. Alex and I put on our "ashamed" faces and followed Draco.  
"Bye girls, see ya later!" the twins called. Alex and I turned and waved, causing Draco to mutter something about 'gryffindorks'. When we arrived in Hogsmeade, Draco dragged us to the Three Broomsticks, where we were greeted by Ollivander. "Oh My God..." Alex stammered, eyeing the many wand boxes.  
"Oh No... You're actually giving Alex a WAND?" I could only imagine the destruction in store for Hogwarts... but that's why I love her.  
"Here are your uniforms and robes. your house insignia will be added when you are Sorted. One of you go change, the other, caome pick a wand." Draco instructed. Alex shoved the clothes into my arms and raced to Ollivander, who chuckled amused. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to the room that had been rented for us. The sounds of crashes and shattering glass reached my ears as I slipped into the gray, pleated skirt. I had only buttoned the last button when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. Draco opened the door... god he was so... GORGEOUS!!! *sigh* me and my fetish for bad guys-it's going to get me into trouble someday. Maybe it was my post-pubescent, extremely hormonal imagination, but it looked as if Draco was eyeing me, looking me up and down. I guess the outfit was okay... the skirt reached about mid-thigh, and the button-up shirt was short sleeved and was a bit tight, so it really showed off my... umm... not sure what word to use here.... anyway,  
"It's your turn to get a wand." the blonde, luscious, Slytherin Prince said. I nodded and followed him downstairs, extremely thankful that I was wearing a white bra and not my bright pink and blue one. "GWEN! Look at my wand! 10 3/4 Hawthorne with a Dragon Heartstring core!" Alex gushed, showing me her wand. Then she looked at my outfit,  
"God Gwen, you look amazing!" "Alex... stop it..." I mumbled, my cheeks heating up in a tell tale blush. "Alright my dear, let's find your wand." Ollivander said. Alex rushed upstairs, to change. Ollivander pulled out a cherrywood wand... it wasn't meant to be. 13 wands later, Ollivander had only 2 wands left. Alex was lounging in a chair nearby, playing with her new "toy". Draco was pacing, irritable and impatient. "Let's try this," Ollivander suggested, handing me a wand. I took a deep breath and held it gingerly. A warm breezed surrounded me, the wand felt... right... in my hand. "That's more like it. 12 1/2 inch Oak wood with a Unicorn hair core." Ollivander said, smiling. I grinned, turning to Alex who was jumping up and down, admiring her new uniform.  
"I feel like an anime character in this!" she exclaimed, making me laugh. "Let's get back to the castle so you two can be Sorted." Draco sighed. "Thanks Ollivander!" Alex and I hugged the old man tightly. Draco tapped his foot, impatiently, and we hurried back to the castle, up to Dumbledore's office. I gave Alex her glasses so the T.O.D wouldn't affect her. "Ah, good, I see you are all set. Now, who wants to go first?" the old, wise professor asked, gesturing to the Sorting Hat. "Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Pick me!" Alex jumped up and down, her hand in the air. "Alright, come sit down, Alex." Dumbledore said, lifting up the Hat to reveal a stool. Alex bounced up to the seat, and sat down. Dumbledore placed the hat over her orange hair. "Hm... Interesting character we have here... let's put you in... GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat exclaimed. Alex clapped happily!  
"Gwen I'm a Gryffindor!"  
"That's so cool!" I agreed, sharing my friends enthusiasm. I stepped forward and sat down. "Uh huh... This one belongs in... SLYTHERIN!"  
The room went eeriely silent... Alex and I were going to be... SEPERATED?!? 


	10. Chapter 10: Alex Finds What Gwen Can Not

_"That's so cool!" I agreed, sharing my friends enthusiasm. I stepped forward and sat down. "Uh huh... This one belongs in... SLYTHERIN!"  
The room went eeriely silent... Alex and I were going to be... SEPERATED?!?_

Chapter 10: Alex Finds What Gwen Can Not  
I looked to Gwen, mouth hanging open in outrage.  
"WHAT! You gonna get to glomp and fondle all those smexy slytherins in your sleep WITHOUT ME?!"  
Gwen ignored Draco's horrored look and winked at me.

"Sleepover."

One word.... and all was right again.  
"Candy." I answered serenly.  
Gwen nodded and we both grinned evilly.

One hour later we had the paperwork over and done with (who would have thought that they had paperwork in magical society?) and we were lazily walking around, skiping out our first class of the year which happened to be History of Magic.  
To any innocent bystander we were walking meaninglessly and chatting about candy and pocky, but in reality we were looking for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and planning on practicing snake noises so we coudld sneak into the Chamber of secrets! MUAHAHAHA  
"Stop laughing randomly, people already look at us weird." Gwen scolded and I pouted.

After another half hour of wandering we finally found the second floor bathroom and...  
"MYRTLE!!!" I cried as I jumped to glomp the ghost.  
Sadly said caracter evaded my glomp and I faceplanted a few meters away after having 'almost' flown.  
I vaguely heard a sigh followed by 'jesus christ, what did I do to the world' before gwen lifted me by my arm pits to my feet.  
"You're strong sometimes you know." I observed casually as I dusted my front off.  
Gwen ignored me and looked at the sinks to find the carved snake head.  
I strolled up to a random sink after observing Gwen search thoroughly and smiled. And my luck strikes again!  
"Found it!"  
Gwen looked disgusted. "This isn'tfair. Any time I'm looking for something and can't find it you just walk up and see it immediately!"  
I smirked decidedly slytherin like.  
"Come on, let's try."  
We positioned ourselves in front of the sink, our mouths open and ready when suddenly...  
"I see students nowadays believe it 'fun'" sneer on the word 'fun', "to skip classes and get lost in old, abandoned... " bigger sneer, "barred off bathrooms."  
I looked at Gwen, my eyes wide and surprised. She nodded.  
"sevvypoo..." we both whispered.  
A strong hand grabbed each of our collars and started dragging us away.  
"It seemed way too simple anyways. Didn't you notice how easy it was to be accepted in Hoggy'warts?" I whispered to Gwen and she nodded.  
"Yeah... I guess." She looked really down...which I will blame entirely for my thoughless actions two seconds later.  
"YOW! My leg!" I yelled and let myself fall to the ground, Snape's grab on my collar wrenched away rather painfully for my throat.  
"Help me up!" I grabbed Gwen without hesitating, yanked her out of Snape's rather shocked state and we both... made a run for it.

"Shit we're in trouble now...!" Gwen breathed as we sprinted away.  
I wondered if Snape would ever forgive me...  
'If not... that means i can do whatever I like without fear of him hating me since he already WILL!'  
I skidded to a stop as that thought crossed my mind, Snape's thundering footsteps echoing not far behind us.  
"I have a mission to accomplish." I told Gwen when I noticed her questioning look.  
Gwen thought for a second, rolled her eyes and kept on running. Good girl. It's sometimes creepy how well Gwen and I understand each other.  
I doubled back and ran straight for Snape, yelling my familiar battle cry:.......... "GLOMP!"


	11. Chapter 11: All That And A Bag Of Crisps

_"I have a mission to accomplish." I told Gwen when I noticed her questioning look.  
Gwen thought for a second, rolled her eyes and kept on running. Good girl. It's sometimes creepy how well Gwen and I understand each other.  
I doubled back and ran straight for Snape, yelling my familiar battle cry:.......... "GLOMP!"_

Chapter Eleven: All That And A Bag of French Fries

Gwen's P.O.V.

I sighed as Alex jumped on Sevy… err… Snape and began her "glomping" process (which you would have to see to understand). Myrtle watched, amused as Snape was tackled. I kept on running… but eventually got TOTALLY lost. And then (because my luck is so horrible) I ran into Peeves. Like literally _ran into him_. Great, there goes my good day. On top of that Alex is going to be in SO MUCH TROUBLE!!! But then all those thoughts slid away as I heard footsteps; I ducked behind the one-eyed witch statue… wait… one-eyed witch??? I smirked and pulled out my new wand,

"Dissendium." I whispered, and sure enough, the witch's hump opened and I climbed into the underground passage.

_I hope Alex can find a place to hide… but at least this way I can get candy for our sleepover._ I thought, taking the long tunnel to Honeyduke's cellar. Finally the trip ended and I pushed open the trap door. There were boxes amongst boxes of the most amazing looking sweets I had _ever_ seen; and when you and your best friend are addicted to candy, that's an amazing feat. I began grabbing whatever I could find and carry (Wingardium Leviosa) _**[a/n: sorry if that's not spelled right, you get the idea].**_

I returned to Hogwarts and began hunting down my best friend and the Slytherin Common Room, when I ran into Draco.

"Watch where your going." He spat, then he noticed the boxes of candy floating after me and gave me a funny look… god those gray blue eyes could make me melt…

"Whatever, have you seen Alex and Snape anywhere?" I asked, trying to ignore the butterflies currently overtaking my stomach. He sneered,

"No, I haven't." he replied.

"Fine, could you help me find them?"

"Why would I help you?"

"Because, if you do I'll give you a cauldron cake…" I offered, holding out the sweet. Draco rolled his eyes as though he were above such things, but took the cake and grabbed my wrist. More butterflies, thank you, oh noble Slytherin Prince of Ice.

With our combined efforts… well Draco's efforts and my attempts not to take a note out of Alex's book and glomping said boy… we found my best friend and the bedraggled, terrified Potion's Master.

"Alex, I have CANDY!!!" I announced, shaking a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Alex released and trapped me in a bear hug,

"Oh Gwen I love you so much! You got all this candy for our sleepover? You're amazing and brilliant and beautiful and smart and funny…"

"You can stop there, I know I'm all that and a bag of chips." I replied, smiling. Snape and Draco looked at me funny; then I reliazed why:

In Britain (where I was at the moment) chips are actually _French fries_.

"I mean a bag of _crisps_." I explained. The look of sudden understanding passed between them like electricity. They got it now.

"Uh… Professor Snape… where's our common room?" I asked. He looked at me as though I was insane.

"May I remind you, Miss Catherwood, that you and Miss Karginton are not in the same House. " he sneered.

"Yeah… I know… but you and I are… sort of…" I said, cocking one eyebrow (I had practiced in the mirror for hours to be able to do that).

"There you are, we missed you guys," George said, suddenly coming around the corner. He wrapped an arm around my waist and Fred did the same with Alex… Did Draco look… _jealous_?!

_No, he's not, you just wish he was_

_** But he looks like it, I'm not crazy!**_

___Yes you are; look at you, you're talking to yourself!_

_**But he definitely looks jealous. **_

In fact, Draco did look seething with acid green jealousy… and why did he keep glancing at _my waist_?

"So, you got Gryffindor? Way to go!" Fred was complimenting Alex, giving her a high five… she looked as though she were about to either explode, implode, and melt all at once. Fred was getting glomped really soon. 3…2…1…

"AAHHH!"

George and I erupted into hysterics as Fred was laying on the floor, trapped under Alex, flailing around like a mad man.

"Ahem… The Slytherin Common room is this way." Draco said, yanking me away from George. The blonde dragged me (and my candy) down the hall. George winked and made a "call me" gesture, which Draco growled at. I smirked evilly,

"Draco… are you _jealous_?" I asked.

"Of what? The Weasle Twin? Why would I be?"

"Because he's flirting with me."

"I'm not jealous."

There was a pause before,

"Draco… do you have a _crush_ on _me_?!"


	12. Chapter 12: Crushing Matters

**DarkJuliet: Okay, sorry the update took so long, but here it is. This is Phan's chapter. Enjoy XD R&R!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but Gwen and Alex... and we aren't making any money off of this either. just entertainment**

**Chapter 12: Crushing Matters  
**

"Draco are you jealous?" I asked.  
"Of what? The Weasle Twin? Why would I be?"  
"Because he's flirting with me."  
"I'm not jealous."  
There was a pause before,  
"Draco do you have a crush on me?"

I looked over at Gwen and grinned. She was working the little slytherin prince like a regular puppeteer.  
I could almost SEE Draco picking (haughtily) nuts out of her hand.  
The scene made me giggle slighty which in turn made the three slytherins surrounding me lift skeptical eyebrows my way.  
"Oh come on, as if you never had mad little chuckles to something you'd just /thought/."  
Snape didn't answer, more like he seemed exasperated, Draco ignored me all together and Gwen was back in one of her fantasy lands...where I could guess most of the scenes involved her, Draco and some PG17 rating...or was that my fantasy land?  
I decided these people were too boring for my awesomeness at the moment and discreetly left them to their own devices...except for Snape who whirled around when the door creaked as I pushed it open.  
I made a run for it ...again... not expecting anyone to run after me (especially after what I'd done to Snape a few minutes previously) but running for fun just the same.  
After a few hours of cosplaying various 007 scenes with hummed theme music I decided to return to Gwen's common room...after all she had the candy! I just hoped she hadn't eaten everything, shared with other slytherins...or worse..GIVEN THEM AWAY!  
I stopped in front of the slytherin portrait and pouted. How on earth could I open this without the password?  
"If I look cunning enough will you let me pass through without the magic word?" I asked Salazar Slytherin who was currently regally glaring at me from his seated position in the painting.  
No answer.  
"My secret plans are to conquer the world and make my power the Ultimate Religion! Everyone shall bow to me in fear and despair!"  
Still nothing...but the portrait swung inwards, letting me through.  
"With my army of Kuroshitsuji plushies and gummy rabbits!"  
I jumped in laughing as the portrait narrowly missed hitting me as it closed hard at my bag, Salazar's evil hisses heard even through the thick bricks.  
"Alex?" I looked around the dark dungeons worriedly. Figures I'd attract the creepy ghosts!  
A pale hand suddenly brushed my shoulder and I screamed.  
"Shhh! It's me! Man I've been waiting for you for so long the fire went out!"  
I sighed in relief while Gwen dragged me to the girl's common room and over to her bed where she'd spelled (or asked someone to spell) the curtains closed, soundproof and light proof from the inside.  
"Awesoooooooome..." I whispered in awe as we both climbed into her bed and pulled the curtains closed.  
"I know." She smirked at me and I shuddered.  
"You're a little creepy sometimes."  
Gwen waited.  
"No. Not Brilliant darling. Sorry."  
I burst out laughing at her put out expression.  
"Meanie." She muttered and I nodded seriously, hand on my heart.  
"So...what are we going to do now? I mean it's all fun and cool to be here but let's face it...I'm bored. THere are hot guys but no action! I need my shot of adrenaline!" I shook her by the shoulders so that her head lolled around on her neck.  
"Oh hush! We're staying a bit more!"  
I looked at her with my practiced 'Sebastian' look (the demon from my moment-favorite manga).  
It's a refined look of amusement mixed with bored-know-it-all sneer and a hint of arrogance.  
...and if Gwen's freaked out look was any indication I...completely messed it up.  
"You want..to...stay. Okay..."  
I let my head fall forward, hair obscuring my face,  
"I guess we won't be visiting Riddick and his smexchy bulging muscles nor Aragorn our dear rugged ranger nor any other...hot...adventurous...heroes..." I looked up at her from under my lashes.  
Gwen was frozen... what was she thinking I wonder... Tee hee hee...


	13. Chapter 13: Where Are We

**DarkJuliet: Terribly sorry for the wait, my dear readers, it has been busy! But here's my christmas/ yule present to you all... THE NEXT CHAPTER! Disclaimers blah blah blah you know the drill. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**:

I froze... damn my best friend she knew just how to corner me... thoughts of Riddick (drool) and Aragorn and Legolas and... I jumped from my Slytherin bed, and started shoving supplies into my backpack.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alex asked, a triumphant (and childish) grin on her face.

"You know what I'm doing now pack before I pack for you!" I exclaimed. Alex laughed, maniacally and began copying my actions. I considered my wand and then shrugged, stuffing it into the bag just in case.

"Ready?" I asked, turning to Alex.

"Ready." She replied, her smile so big it put the Cheshire Cat to shame. I nodded and grabbed her hand.

We navigated the confusing tunnels of Hogwarts, searching for Alex's (rather dangerous) machine.

"Leaving so soon?" two voices inquired, in perfect unison.

We turned to see Fred and George,

"Sorry, but we've got places to go, people to meet, worlds to conquer." Alex said, sadly and dramatically.

"You're not allowed to even LOOK at any kind of weapon and you're NOT getting a shine job." I told her without turning towards her. I knew she pouted at that. I hugged the twins,

"Dont' worry, we'll be back... maybe." I nodded,

"You two had better come back." Fred replied.

"Or we'll come after you." George added.

"You're the most fun..."

"... We've had in ages."

Alex smirked and then who came around the corner? Snape and Draco.

The sight of the blonde made dirty thoughts run through my head and a little voice in the back (let's call her Mini-Alex) said: _It's now or never._ I grinned, my best Alex Pre-Rape Grin, and glomped the boy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a disgusted Snape, two amused Gingers, and Alex, pretending to tear up.

"I'm so proud of her." Alex sniffled as I attempted to rape Draco on the floor... except he wasn't fighting very much, so it wasn't really rape-like.

Eventually I was pulled off, both Draco and I mussed and breathless from the heated make-out session. Draco tried to gather his dignity but that wasn't happening around the twins.

"I didn't know Malfoys liked to be on the bottom." Fred teased.

"And with a Muggleborn at that." George added. Those two, gotta love 'em.

"Goodbye everyone!." Alex and I shouted, and we were off.

**One Rocky Trip through the Space/Time Continuum (or whatever it is Transdimensional... I'm not Alex I have no Idea) Later:**

We arrive on a hill. A grassy hill, surrounded by trees and filled with little forest critters like squirrels and rabbits and,

"Where are we?" I asked. Alex looked around, and shrugged,

"No idea. LET'S GO EXPLORE!" she headed off in a random direction and began looking around for some clue as to where we had landed. After shoving the STUED as far into her backpack as possible, we were on our way.

"Alex that thing is only supposed to take us to TWO worlds, right?"

"Right."

"This isn't Riddick."

Alex looked around again.

"You're right, Gwen, it's not..." she said, stroking her imaginary moustache/goatee.

"RUN!" a voice echoed through the forest and the little animals ran away.

Two, very short, very adorable mini-people ran out from the tall trees, carrying an armful of vegetables. They had curly hair, both blonde, but one was golden blonde with tints of strawberry, and one had dark blonde, almost light brown. Alex squealed and attack-glomped the hobbits, Merry and Pippin. They looked horrified. Oh dear, I know where we are.


End file.
